


His Idol

by cheerilyEerie



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Idols, M/M, More characters and tags will be added as more chapters are added, Riku is a doting best friend who wants to do all the things for Sora, including working an incredibly demanding job
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 21:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheerilyEerie/pseuds/cheerilyEerie
Summary: AU. Sora and Riku are teenagers just trying to make their way through high school, but Riku's got a secret job as Sora's favorite idol, Yozora. Can he keep his identity a secret from the public and, most importantly, his best friend?





	His Idol

**Star Power**. It was a fairly new café that’d only been open for business a couple of months, but it quickly gained a loyal following in the youths of the Destiny Islands. Located on a road leading to the main island’s high school, it became something of a hub for students to meet for coffee, sweets, and to do homework.

The café was a fair size with booth seating along two of its solid walls and many circular tables sprinkled across the lobby, including near the windows looking out to the road and sidewalk. The lighting was bright and the general color scheme of the place reflected the beach on a clear day with sandy beiges, ocean and sky blues, and marbled whites. Fake palm trees were positioned around the café to further give off the beach feel away from the ocean, and every other table had a yellow star-shaped ornament standing at its center.

A teenaged boy with spiky brown hair sat at a table near the window, eyes staring expectantly at the smartphone he’d propped up to his left on the tabletop. His hands fiddled with the heavy star decoration nervously.

 _“Welcome back to Idol-vana!”_ Came a sudden announcement from the phone. A young lady in solid white clothes trimmed with black and gray plaid was standing in the middle of the screen with a cordless microphone in her hands, an equally plaid bow adorning her long side-ponytail, _“Next on tonight’s show, you’ve probably seen him modeling for_ **_Night Magia_ ** _and most recently in_ **_Aegis_ ** _’ commercial for their new line of smartwatches… Please join me in welcoming to the stage: Yozora!!”_

The brunette perked up, turning his complete attention to the phone and watching with big, sparkly blue eyes.

The camera panned as a tall young man with short, spiky silver and black hair crossed the stage, waving a hand courteously. The smile on his face was soft and cool, reaching his two different-colored eyes enough for them to shine noticeably in the light. The look on his face conveyed that he had a secret in mind and was teasingly refusing to tell anyone what it was; it complimented his entirely dark-clothed style, no doubt all from the _Night Magia_ brand that practically monopolized him for the first two months after his debut.

“Sora!”

The teen jumped and straightened in his seat, completely unaware of how close he’d leaned in to watch the show. A bright red flush covered his face and ears as he dropped the star ornament and quickly covered his cheeks with his hands.

“Riku!” He squeaked back, looking up at his best friend.

The silver-haired high schooler was grinning widely in amusement, both hands holding a different form of ice cream, “Sorry; did I scare you?”

“Obviously!” Sora whined, pouting for all of two seconds before a sand dollar-themed bowl was placed in front of him. He was immediately back to smiling, all embarrassment forgotten, as he scooped spoonfuls of the Double Crunch ice cream into his mouth.

Riku chuckled as he plopped down into the seat across from him, giving his Honeybunny ice cream cone a lick and eyeing the show streaming on Sora’s phone.

“…Yozora, huh?”

Sora visibly stiffened.

“You a fan or something?” Riku was grinning accusingly, but his eyes were narrow with a knowing twinkle.

The brunette turned beet red again, looking away as he sputtered, “Pssfftt! Yeah, _right_! Who has time to follow idol culture?”

Although Riku could see right through his best friend, he humored him by rubbing his chin in thought, “Yeah… you’re right. After that last test, we really need to get your priorities in order.”

Hearing the word _test_ made Sora visibly deflate and slouch low in his chair, “It wasn’t a 30 this time, though...”

Riku couldn’t hold back a laugh before reaching into his schoolbag with his free hand, tongue mopping at drops of melting ice cream, “47 isn’t much better, Sora.”

Sora straightened himself back upright in his chair and pouted at the truthfulness of his words.

A look of epiphany touched Riku’s blue-green eyes as he pulled a textbook out from his bag and set it aside on the table. The other boy looked at it and then at him questioningly.

“Hurry up and finish your ice cream. I’ll help you with what I can for now.”

Sora could have cried, and honestly looked like he would, but he wordlessly turned his attention back to his sweet treat and dug into it with renewed vigor.

Riku leaned back and shifted to rest his arm over the top of his chair, absently biting into the hardened bits of honey atop his cone. He settled his gaze back onto the smartphone streaming the interview.

It looked like any generic idol interview with primarily innocent questions, plenty of opportunities to shamelessly plug in sponsors, and a few popular and romantic questions that every idol fan seemingly needed answered every week, if not every day. To Riku, that kind of thing was so predictable and repetitive that it was almost painfully boring.

His eyes slid back to Sora, who had stopped eating his ice cream so he could briefly nurse a brain-freeze. He smiled fondly at the pinched expression he wore; as long as Sora liked something, he would put up with just about anything.

_Two Hours Later…_

It was starting to get dark already when the two high schoolers opted to leave the café. Although they never saw anything like snow on Destiny Islands, their generally cool evenings were unexpectedly cold that January evening.

Sora had drowned himself in an old, faded, and slightly oversized black hoodie, as well as a flannel muffler that Riku had tied into a big bow for him. Still, his nose stung from the chill in the air and he could see his breath when he exhaled.

“Riku,” He looked to the taller teen with concern, “will you really be okay with just _that_?”

Riku was just wearing a navy blue overcoat over his school uniform, and had his hands buried in his pockets. He had no muffler or gloves to help keep him warm, and he seemed to be shivering a bit.

“Who's the one that wanted _ice cream_ in the middle of January?” He sighed in a big, visible huff of warm air.

Sora rolled his eyes and pouted, “I wanted something sweet! And it was warmer inside…”

“You don’t have to worry about me." He shook his head and shrugged, "Once I get to work, I’ll warm right back up.”

Still, the brunette was unconvinced by his best friend's attempt to reassure him and stepped closer.

Riku flinched, having not expected his hands to be tugged from his pockets. Sora pressed the pair of gloves he’d been wearing into his hands.

“You’re lucky I brought a second pair.” He grumbled, looking away as he backed up again, “Just give them back tomorrow at school.”

Riku felt his cheeks warm up as he stared at his best friend’s embarrassed face, and then chuckled teasingly while putting the gloves on, “Do you want me to wash them, too?”

“Shut up!” Sora laughed, ramming his shoulder into the taller teen’s arm, “Just don’t get sick, okay?” He took a few steps away before turning back, “See you later!”

“Yeah, later.” Riku waved in a slight daze, watching as Sora took off down the sidewalk.

His hands quickly thawed out from the warmth Sora left inside of them.

“Riku!” Came a faraway call from behind him.

The teen turned his attention back up the road, watching as a sleek gray car came to a stop in front of him with its passenger window rolled down. A short mouse of a man leaned toward the window from the driver’s seat, a dry but knowing half-grin on his face.

“You _really_ drew out that study date, Pal.”

Riku shrugged, his smile unaffected because he’d just spent time with his childhood best friend and focus of an over 10-year crush. If he was going to make time for anything or anyone, it would _always_ be for Sora.

That thought aside, he opened the backseat door and tossed his shoulder bag in before plopping himself in to sit.

“I just tried to help turn his make-up test score from a 47 to a 70.”

“Hm… Think it stuck with him this time?”

“Mickey,” Riku looked at the driver after slamming the door shut, “this is _Sora_ we’re talking about.”

“Haha, right! So, you’re hoping for at least a 60, then.”

As the car pulled away from the cafe in the opposite direction Sora had gone, Riku leaned the side of his head against the cool window and watched the lights of the local businesses whiz by. It would be about an hour’s drive off of the big island and onto the mainland.

He closed his eyes and let his mind wander back to the tutoring session. Honestly, he hadn’t been surprised by what Sora didn’t grasp in their math and language classes. They’d known each other for so long already that Riku could guess what Sora wouldn’t understand and why during his initial studying. Their only problem was the ever-growing workload Riku was getting from his job; there was never enough time to cover everything when he had to leave by a specific time. Sure, Sora could just find another person to tutor him, but he always complained that no one but Riku made everything make sense to him.

Despite this, it was also Sora who’d suggested Riku get this kind of job at all, saying that “ _it’d be perfect for you!_ ” It helped that he had a foot in the door, thanks to one of his brothers being in the business already, but who knew he’d get so much work so quickly?

“Hey, Riku.”

His eyes snapped open and he looked over to the rearview mirror, catching the driver’s gaze.

“Looks like we’ll arrive in around 15 minutes, so you should go ahead and get changed.”

“Oh… Right.” He responded slowly, rubbing his eye briefly. When had he fallen asleep?

Ignoring the passing question, he noticed a black storage container on the opposite seat from him. He tugged it closer and removed the lid, revealing an entire set of expensive-looking clothing and a wighead displaying a short, spiky silver wig with heavy black highlights.

Over the past few months since starting his job, Riku mastered the art of changing clothes in the backseat of a moving vehicle. In a matter of minutes, he was out of his overcoat and school uniform, and in a pair of fitted black jeans, a solid black turtleneck, and a long leather blazer with a dark and light gray plaid collar folded out across his shoulders.

He was starting to tie up the laces of his combat boots when he called out, “Mickey, I didn’t see my contacts in the box--”

Mickey was already waving a pair of designer sunglasses with little sterling silver crescent moons along its side arms, “Your stylist kept them last time, so we’ll have to go straight to hair and makeup when we get there.”

“Greaaat.” Riku acknowledged unenthusiastically, gingerly plucking the wig off its display head.

His own silver hair was a little longer than that of the wig, but, after smoothing it upward underneath it, any flyaways blended in well enough.

“We’re here!”

Riku grabbed the sunglasses held out to him and slid them on. He really looked like a completely different person.

Mickey parked the car along the front of a brightly lit business, hopping out of the vehicle and scurrying around the car to open Riku’s door for him.

When Riku stepped out, straightening his blazer from the change of position, a crowd of people started cheering loudly as they were held back only by single rope barriers and security guards.

“YOZORAAAA!!” They screamed in excitement.

He smirked charmingly as he gave brief waves in both directions, walking casually up the clear, roped-off path to the building.

Yes, Riku was in fact Yozora, but only a few people within his talent agency, like his manager Mickey, knew this truth. Although he hadn’t originally cared about working under an alias, three months into his new job had him thankful that Mickey insisted on it back then.

The only thing that bothered him was he had to keep it all a secret from Sora, whose advice and comments often directly influenced the things and jobs Riku did as Yozora.

If Sora said he liked a specific brand, Riku would request his agency to get him a photoshoot with them. Sora started watching idol talk shows? Riku made sure Yozora would make a guest appearance. Another job he ended up with was as a semi-recurring character on a live-action drama Sora started watching a month prior.

Riku and Mickey hurried through the familiar studio hallways, greeting the other idols and workers they passed until they reached the hair and makeup department.

“ _Finally!_ ” A very flamboyant voice cried as they entered.

Riku cringed slightly from the shout, watching as a taller, thinner man with straight silver hair approached him, “Yazoo… I heard you kept my contacts last week.”

“Is that any way to ask for them back, Brother?” The stylist, Yazoo, smiled cheekily and plucked the sunglasses from Riku’s face, “I took the liberty of tossing them out and getting you new ones.”

His other hand held out a small silver contact case, which Riku carefully took and inspected. When he opened it, he was pleasantly surprised at the sight of an oddly vibrant pair of mismatched contacts. Rather than solid coloring, there were strong flecks of high- and lowlights in both blue and red irises.

“Whoa…”

“And don’t worry your pretty little head about sponsors or the higher-ups. They were a custom order from the usual company and the president gave her seal of approval.” Yazoo informed with a noticeable lack of excitement, waving a hand dismissively as he spoke.

Riku turned to show the new contacts to Mickey before looking back to the stylist with a small awed smile, “Thanks, Yazoo.”

“Anyway,” Yazoo continued, taking Riku’s shoulders and steering him to an entirely different room, “we still have plenty of work to do, so go pop those in and change.”

The teen allowed himself to be shooed into what could only be a dressing room, judging by the racks of individually wrapped clothing.

There was a full-sized mirror on one wall and a couple of tables pressed back against another with important documents and random accessories strewn over them.

Riku approached the clothing racks and checked the labels until he found a couple marked _‘Yozora.’_ Upon opening the covers, he recognized the brand as one Sora had started wearing a short while ago. It was an inexpensive line that kept up with the trends with simple, but original designs.

He quickly changed into the clothes, noting the long sleeves and heavier fabric; they must have been from a recent winter line. He then eyed the second, smaller bag labelled for him.

“Extras…?” He mumbled while tearing it open.

A beanie and pair of gloves were neatly folded inside of the bag. When he examined the gloves, he suppressed a laugh; they were the same as the ones Sora had let him borrow.

 _‘No one will know if I just use ours.’_ Riku mentally declared while pocketing Sora’s gloves and putting the bag on the table.

Next, he went ahead and put on the new contacts, blinking and watching in the mirror for them to align with his real irises. When his vision cleared, he leaned closer to the mirror for a better look. The way the light caught the flecks of color made his eyes glitter in an almost otherworldly fashion.

It was no secret that his brother had great taste for these things, but he would really have to thank Yazoo again for the change. They were mesmerizing and would definitely look amazing in close-up photos.

 _‘Sora would love these, too.’_ The wandering thought made him grin.

“Okay!” He nodded, pulling his gloves back on and heading out the door.

It was time for Yozora to take the stage!

**Author's Note:**

> Y'know, I wanted to write something cute, and then this monster concept showed up. I'm super excited, though!  
> Oh, random tidbit, I've got this deep-rooted AU headcanon that the three from FFVII: Advent Children are Riku's older brothers and Sephiroth is their dad, so... yeah. That's a thing. Just expect a ton of Final Fantasy characters sprinkled in.  
> Thanks for reading!~


End file.
